This invention relates to apparatus for stretching or tensioning sheet-like material such as carpet and to methods of stretching or tensioning such material.
This invention has particular but not exclusive use to the stretching of carpets, and for illustrative purposes reference will be made to such application. However it will be understood that this invention could be used in other applications where the stretching or tensioning of sheet-like material is required and references herein to "carpet" are to be construed as including reference to other sheet-like material.